Persocon of my own
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: Tolkiain owns his very own special persocon, but there is much more to this persocon than it seems, and his life is turned around.
1. What is happening?

Chobits Persocon of My Own  
  
I Have Found this special Persocon. One to take care of. One to own, and command so that my life is at more ease. One that will follow my footsteps, follow me wherever I decide to go. I will have my special new Persocon. The  
one that is just for me. A Persocon of my own... What will await my  
Persocon and me? People...Persocons...There's really no difference. Persocons and People both can do some things, and at the same time, there's  
things we can't do. My Persocon will show me the way, the path...the  
Light....For....a new HOPE!  
  
It was a brutal and dangerous time during the last few weeks. Tolkiain wasn't scared though. He found himself a Perocon a couple weeks ago. This one was a special one beyond any other ones, and it would protect him. Tolkiain wanted to protect this special Persocon too. The Persocon had a name, and it was called, 'Enia.' Enia was special indeed, as she had long blonde flowing hair that touched the ground's surface. Her beauty compared to no others, it was too magnificent and precious. A rare Persocon, just for Tolkiain.  
  
Enia thought Tolkiain was special too. She loved the way he would smile at her and comment her on the good job she was doing with the cleaning of his house, and taking care of his cat, Heyo. Tolkiain was never really a socialable type, and his black messy hair usually covered his green eyes. He always talked to his special Persocon though. Telling her about his day at work, and the various things that he saw on his way there and back. Enia was amazed with this, and she was excited each day to hear his stories. Tolkiain was great at telling stories.  
  
A lot of his stories revolved around time, and dreams. They were fantasy stories, but they always seemed to get something across to Enia, and she would believe these to be true.  
  
It was until one day, as Tolkiain and his persocon, Enia, were living a happy life, that they had to snap back to the torturous reality that was revolving around them. Since a huge amount of Persocons came knocking at the door one day, to report that Tolkiain was under arrest. They broke down the door when Tolkiain didn't answer the door after 5 seconds, and as they barged in, they grasped Tolkiain, and cuffed his hands up.  
  
They told him that he was being arrested for stealing and keeping away a mass weapon of destruction in his home. Tolkiain didn't understand this one bit...he looked towards Enia for help. She was furious and ran towards Tolkiain, holding on to him. She wouldn't let go, even while 3 of the persocons tried to grab on to her and pull her off. She used all her strength to hold on, screaming that she would stay with her master no matter what.  
  
This is where it all begins. As Enia started to glow with a variety of various different shades of light. She was beginning to unleash a power. What would this power be? The other persocons were pulling them both quickly towards the vehicle that would hold them until they reached the prison. Enia was still glowing, and Tolkiain was lost, worried, and confused.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The Dream in prison

The glowing of Enia definitely spooked out Tolkian. They were in prison right now. It wasn't just the sudden glowing of her either. It was also the fact that her face was now blank and was wasn't even speaking at all. It was as if complete life was stripped away from her very body. The soul within her was absent.

Tolkian tried to ignore this. He wanted to think about his reasons of arrest. They charged him with hiding away a weapon of mass destruction? Tolkian wasn't aware of himself having any such things as these. He pondered harder and harder about it until his head just pained too much. Maybe it was better that he just rested up. Even though the beds in prison weren't comfortable at all, and he didn't even know if it was possible to get any sleep on these. He at least had to rest away from everything that had been happening during the last few hours.

The only thing that Tolkian was told of, was that they detected that somewhere in his house, they found some weapon, although they weren't exactly sure what it is, but they had to arrest him so that he couldn't do any harm to anyone, and they wanted to search out his house thoroughly.

Tolkian that night had a dream. It was a dream just like some of his Fantasy stories. Light surrounded him, and the light was dragging him down into a yellow hole. This hole supposedly held all the secrets of the world. With the secrets of the world, anyone who were capable of understanding them and using these secrets, could rule or destroy the world as they wish.

The only difference with this dream and Tolkian's stories was that in this dream, the very secret of this World was the Persocon of Enia. How could she be a secret of the world? This was a dream afterall anyways...but still... After the bizarre dream, he woke up and came face-to-face with Enia. She was looking down upon him and now it looked like she had life in her. She was talking too, but it didn't seem to be quite the way she would usually act.

This is what she had said to Tolkian, with me...Please come with me and we can be free. I will take you away to a better place..." Now Tolkian had even more reason to be more confused.


End file.
